


Welcome Home

by Tigergirl1223



Category: Army Wives
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-26
Updated: 2017-08-26
Packaged: 2018-12-19 23:52:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11908833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tigergirl1223/pseuds/Tigergirl1223
Summary: Claudia Joy’s home so the gang has decided to throw her a welcome home party. In more ways than one.  And the party has some surprise guests!





	Welcome Home

Claudia Joy Holden stepped off the plane at the Charleston airport. It had been a great six months with the First Lady, but she was glad to be home. And happy to see him: the one that made living this life all worth it.   
“Welcome home, Mrs. Holden,” said Michael hugging her as tight as he could.  
“I’m glad to see you again General Holden. I’ve missed you,” she said, “But get a grip. Actually loosen your grip. I can’t breathe!”   
“Sorry,” he said and kissed her, “You ready to go home? I have a surprise for you.”  
“Honey you know I hate surprises,” she said.  
“Get used to it. Military life is all about surprises,” Michael chuckled escorting her to the car.  
Holden house…  
Michael and Claudia Joy pulled up in front of their house twenty minutes later. It was quiet. Claudia Joy pulled out her keys to unlock the door while Michael got her luggage. She turned on the light when she walked inside.  
“SURPRISE!”   
Claudia Joy stood there stunned. God she really hated surprises, but this was a good one. Everyone was there: the Burtons, the Sherwoods, Tonya and some guy she didn’t recognize, even the Leblancs and the Morans were there. All there to say hello.  
“Welcome home Mom,” said Emmalin giving her a big hug and a kiss on the cheek.   
“Thank you sweetheart,” she said.  
“We missed you,” said Denise, “And Jackie and Gloria send their regrets but they couldn’t make it from D.C. and New York.”  
“No hard feelings,” Claudia Joy said, “And it’s great to have the whole tribe here.”  
“And miss this!” shouted Pamela, “No way!”  
Claudia Joy looked over to where Trevor and Roxy were holding two infants, “And the babies must be Wyatt and Drew.”  
“Yep,” nodded Roxy, “Guys meet your Auntie CJ.”   
“Really Rox?” asked Claudia Joy rolling her eyes. Roxy just smiled and laughed.  
“So how was the trip?” asked Roland curiously.  
“It was fantastic. But I really missed you guys,” she said.  
“We did too,” said Tonya, “And sorry for not doing this earlier. Blake, Mrs. Holden. Mrs. Holden, Blake.”  
“Pleasure to meet you Blake,” she said. She thought she’d seen him at Mercer. Claudia Joy eyed Frank and Denise who both heaved a sigh. They both loved Tonya like a daughter and Claudia Joy could tell they didn’t approve but were supportive anyway.  
“So do you have pictures?” asked Joan.  
“Yes,” she said happily pulling out her camera to show everyone.  
“Mom’s been to Paris twice. It’s not fair!” shouted Emmalin playfully.   
“You keep that up missy, we’ll never let you go,” smirked Claudia Joy. The group continued to talk but soon the only ones left were the Holdens and the Sherwoods.   
“So I’m guessing as soon as we leave, you and Michael are going to take a little nap,” said Denise arching her eyebrows playfully.  
“What makes you assume that?” laughed Claudia Joy.  
“Friends just know these things,” said Denise, “Frank we have to go! Show us more pictures soon!”  
“As soon as my iPhone is charged I will,” Claudia Joy laughed.  
“Okay,” said Denise heading out the door with Frank. As soon as they left, Michael sauntered over to his wife.  
“You ready for a little welcome home celebration?” he asked with a smirk.  
“Hmm. What kind of celebration did you have in mind?” she asked spinning around to face him with a twinkle in her eye. He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her in, his lips locking with hers. He lifted her up bridal style as she squealed with delight.  
“I haven’t even gotten to the best part yet,” Michael chuckled.  
“I don’t think you’ve done this since our honeymoon,” she said leaning her head against his chest.  
“No I don’t think I have,” he admitted putting her down on the bed. He jumped in next to her and she quickly straddled his lap.  
“Ready for bed soldier?”  
Michael sighed sadly, “Sorry there’s this one girl…”  
“Let me guess you’re married?” she smirked.   
“To the prettiest, sweetest, most beautiful girl on this planet. In the universe,” he said wrapping his arms around her waist. Her lips met his with fiery passion as their tongues danced around in each others’ mouths.  
“I’ve missed you baby. So much,” she breathed. She slowly pulled Michael's shirt off exposing his abs. She began kissing the warm flesh on his collar bone leaving hickeys in spots. Michael quickly yanked off her shirt exposing her bra.   
“I don’t ever feel complete unless I’m with you,” he whispered kissing her shoulders and unhooking her bra.   
“I don’t feel…oh yeah,” she moaned when Michael’s tongue reached the valley of her breasts, “I don’t feel complete without you either.” He pulled off the rest of her clothes and she did the same, making sure she didn’t bust his already forming erection. He lay on top of her, both completely naked, content in each others’ arms. Claudia Joy pulled out a condom and diligently ripped it open with her teeth. She secured it and prepared herself.   
“You ready?” he asked. She nodded quickly, guiding him between her legs and taking a deep breath as he anxiously entered her.   
“You okay?” he asked.  
“Harder,” was all he heard. They both continued to moan and grunt euphorically. They both came together and made sweet passionate love once again. They soon both lay down facing the ceiling, chests heaving, both high from orgasms.   
“You know, traveling the world was nice, but I was always thinking of you,” Claudia Joy said turning to Michael. His body was covered in a light layer of sweat.  
“I was always thinking of you too,” he smiled, “I missed you.”  
“I missed you too,” she said kissing him, “I love you Michael James Holden. So much.”  
“I love you too Claudia Joy Holden. And after twenty-five years nothing will change my mind.”  
With that, Claudia Joy laid her head against Michael’s bare chest, his arm wrapped around her waist. She was just about to fall asleep when she felt Michael’s lips on her temple and then his lips in her ear.   
“Welcome home baby. Welcome home.”


End file.
